goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Chiro
Chiro Takashi is the main protagonist of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! franchise. He is the leader of the Hyperforce, as well as a student, fighter, vegetarian and singer. He's 13 part-way through the first season, he turned 14 in A Man Called Krinkle. According to his collector's card, he is a male weighing 125 lbs and is 5' 7". He pilots the Torso Tank 1, the Super Robot's torso, and his weapon mostly consists of the Power Primate's power. He has a sister called Yuna, which is like a female version of him. He is portrayed as an Asian from Japan. *Voice: Young Guy *Species: Human *Homeplanet: Shuggazoom *Age: 13 (later turns 14 in A Man Called Krinkle) *Powers/skills: Power Primate, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts *Hair color: Raven black *Eye color: Sapphire blue *Personality: Intelligent, brave, stubborn, lovable, outgoing, authoritative, grave, hardworking, impulsive (at times), caring, sensitive *Likes: Jinmay, arcade, video games, robot monkeys *Dislikes: Being lied, losing a battle, desert planets, his monkey form, Jinmay in trouble *Love interest: Jinmay Rayfield *Good habits: Trustable, heartwarming *Bad habits: Impatient, short temper *Type of hero: The Chosen One History As explained in the opening, Chiro was exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom City when he found the Super Robot. He gained the power to posses the Power Primate, awakened the robot monkeys sleeping inside, and became the Hyperforce's leader. He's become a close friend to all the other members of the Monkey Team in his adventures with them. Other than that, many parts of Chiro's past still remain a complete mystery. His backstory has only been touched a few times. In the episode Skeleton King, Chiro and Gibson come across a room filled with various toys and clothing. Chiro comments grimly that the stuff is his "from a long time ago." In Night of Fear, Chiro transformed into a small child wearing an outfit previously featured in the room. Apparently, his greatest fear is being weak and powerless. From these points, it would seem that Chiro may have a hard past. According to some of the staff, Chiro's a latchkey kid. Since so little is known about Chiro. He becomes the subject of many fan-theories. Some state before Chiro found the Super Robot portray Chiro as an orphan with abusive parents, or his parents died and his relatives occupied Chiro's house and ill-treated him, or Skeleton King made his parents as his prisoners or sent them to some other planet or galaxy. Some believe Skeleton King killed his parents. Some even believe that Skeleton King's related to Chiro in some way, the most common form of this theory being that he's Chiro's father. In the episode, I, Chiro, Antauri dies and his soul goes into Chiro's body. Which in turn, Chiro turns into a monkey, until the next 2 episodes where Chiro turns back to normal. Appearance Chiro is a young, pale-skinned, 14-year old adolescent boy standing at 5'7", with spiky, raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. When he is not saving the day with the rest of the Hyperforce, he's usually seen in what appears to be a school uniform attire, consisting of a red jumper and blue jeans. If he has to save Shuggazoom City, Chiro will wear a white superhero costume with blue buttons, large, blue boots, a long, orange scarf, orange gloves and an orange mask. Personality Being the leader, Chiro is still learning about the job and Power Primate. He's very outgoing and tends to act like every typical 13-14 year old boy: loves video games, the arcade, healthy foods (such as fruits and vegetables) and attempts to impress girls on many occasions. He cares deeply for his friends. He can speak Japanese, as he goes simple like, "Konichiwa," or "Sayonara!" or "Genki?". He can also sing, as heard in songs like You're kinda reasonable, you're kinda good and The KickStart Clothes Song. Chiro is at times very impulsive and stubborn, a trait that tends to get him (and everyone with him) into trouble, such as in Pit of Doom. He also doesn't have the natural ability to fly, so often times uses a jet pack given to him in the same episode. Chiro is a big fan of the Sun Riders, a group of television superheroes with real powers. As stated previously, he has unprecidented control of the Power Primate and also the Chosen One. His control of it in Versus Chiro led Antauri to remark: "Chiro, I have never seen such control of the Power Primate. Not even by my own masters." Being the Chosen One also means he's destined to fill Mandarin's hypothetical shoes. Unfortunately, this often goes to his head. Hobbies *Saving the world *Training *Learning new things *Going to the arcade *Playing video games *Eating healthy foods (such as fruits and vegetables) *Singing (especially for Jinmay) *Fighting Skeleton King *Taking care of the Hyperforce Powers Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate entity inside him. He can utilize electrokinesis, as seen in the attacks Lightning Kick and Thunder Punch. He's also seen utilizing the Power Primate for combat. * Thunder Punch: An electricity based punch. Used very often. * Lightning Kick: An electricity based kick. Used often, but not as often as Thunder Punch after the first couple seasons. * Chiro Spearo: A bolt of lightning thrown by Chiro. Again, not used as often after the first couple of seasons. * Monkey Mind Scream: An energy based attack shot from the mouth. Used more commonly by Antauri. * Monkey Fu: A burst of green energy that focuses into a beam or radiated out over the whole body. * Inner Primate: A green gorilla-like force field around Chiro. * Monkey Blow: A blow can push the enemy. It's like Monkey Fu except it comes from hands, shown in Skeleton King. * Martial Arts: The Hyperforce train him in fighting. * Primate Aura: Chiro absorbs the inner primate and radiates with green energy. Used only in Antauri's Masters. Possible powers * Elimination Vision: When the enemy is defeated, Chiro shoots the elimination vision at it and it turns into ashes. Then a sling jute sack-bag appears from nowhere, and the ashes go inside and the bag closes. It can accommodate with any kind of sizes, like no matter how much ash has to be taken away. Then the Prison Portal opens, which is too colourful inside, and the bag goes inside and the portal closes. The laser's color is red. * Electric Whip: He whips this to shock and electrocute his enemies and kill them! * Splishy Splash: Chiro charges a huge wave with electricity and hits the opponents with the wave. This may also stun the opponents. * Fire Boy: When Chiro gets furious, he fires up and becomes a fire boy like the Human Torch! This doesn't burn him, but helps him to do powerful fire attacks. * Lightning Speed: He's got the power to run at high speed, almost faster than the speed of light. Thanks to him, now the whole Hyperforce have the ability, too! * Translation: He can understand any kind of language like the languages of animals, birds, insects, monsters, aliens and even robots! * Lightning Rod: Chiro draws in all electricity moves to boost his powers. Trivia * In Skeleton King, Gibson and Chiro ran into a room filled with his childhood belongings. When he said they were his, he added, "From a long time ago." This implies he had a rough childhood. This is further added to in Night of Fear when he turned into a small child. * Chiro's voice actor, Greg Cipes, voiced Beast Boy in Teen Titans, Kevin Levin in Ben 10 and Michelangelo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Beast Boy is Terra's boyfriend. Kevin is Gwen Tennyson's boyfriend. Mikey is Renet's boyfriend. Ashley Johnson voiced both Terra, Gwen and Renet. * Chiro's possible Spanish voice actor, Ezequiel Serrano, voiced Danny Phantom in the said series, Robin and Beast Boy in Teen Titans, Custard in The Save-Ums! series, etc. * His name derived from the Japanese word "ichiro," which means "hero." It might also be derived from the word "ichirou" which means "first son." * Surprisingly enough, the name "Chiro" has a European equal "Chairo," which means "sacred name" in Spanish and Greek. In the same area, written in an ancient manuscript called the Book of Kells, its most famous page, the "Chi-Rho" page, gives the nickname of Jesus Christ, the foretold savior of Christianity who gave his life for the sins of world, resurrected three days later, and it's said to come again someday. Rather fitting for this character, as he's Shuggazoom's foretold equal, the Chosen One, in several ways. * His name in Kanji is 崇史チロ. * His favorite music are rock, eurobeat and ballad. * He is way better than Stingy due to deciding that his singing voice is really annoying. Movelist *Neutral Attack - Thunder Punch: Chiro performs an electricity based punch onto his opponents with a small dash. The damage rate of this attack is low, but it has a good range, as it’s can strike opponents who attempt dodge away on ground or off-stage. This also has a possible chance of stunning the opponents. *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Chiro Spearo: Chiro fires a bolt of lighting onto his opponents. This attack can go a long distance, as it’s strike quick and easy. The bolts can hit as many opponents since it’s pass everything until it makes contact with a shield or reflects. Only one Chiro Spearo can appear one per screen. *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Lightning Kick: Chiro lifts upward as he performs an electricity based kick on his opponents. This move can drag opponents who are caught within range, hitting them multiple times. This move also has a finishing kick, delivering substantial knockback away. *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Hyperforce: Chiro sends out one of the Hyperforce teammates to assist him. Once summoned, this replaces your Neutral B for one of the member special attacks, and you can still use the Down B to switch teammate. However, you can lose one of them if their take too much damage or by KO’ed. *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Hyper Smash - Inner Primate *Final Smash - Super Robot Hyperforce: Chiro enters into Torso Tank 1 as he fused with the other Monkey Components Vehicles to form The Super Robot. The Super Robot arrives in the foreground of the stage, as pressing any button will cause the mecha to strike the opponents downward for heavy damage and knockdown. The Final Smash lasts until 18 seconds before returning back to normal. *Weakness - *Taunt 1 - *Taunt 2 - *Taunt 3 - Gallery World of Jetix (Chiro).PNG|Chiro as seen in the World of Jetix music video World of Jetix - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!.PNG|Another view with a close-up of Chiro's eye (shown below, left) Chiro close up eyes.png|A close-up of Chiro's eyes are seen when he's fighting against Mandarin Chiro close up eyes.gif|A close-up of Chiro's eyes are seen when he's mad Chiro transformation.gif|Chiro's transformation to hyper mode ezgif_com_video_to_gif__13__by_akuma319-db3rraa.gif|Chiro and Jinmay kissing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Blue Eyed Characters